


Heart to Heart

by Citadel_of_my_thoughts



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citadel_of_my_thoughts/pseuds/Citadel_of_my_thoughts
Summary: Yang has a heart to heart talk with her Uncle Qrow about first love.





	Heart to Heart

“Uncle Qrow? Can I talk to you?”

Qrow turned around to see Yang standing in the doorway. He couldn’t help but notice that she was looking less self-assured than usual.“Sure kid, pull up a chair. What’s up?”

Yang sat but didn’t meet his eyes and kept looking down at her hands.

Qrow raised his eyebrows, a subdued Yang was a rare thing.

“Have you ever been in love?”

“Ah, isn’t this something you should be talking to your dad about? Or your friends?”

“Dad isn’t here and you have no idea how nosy Ruby and the others can be.”

“Heh, I think I have an idea.”

Yang raised her head and ventured a slight grin. “As scary as the idea is, you’re the closest thing to a father figure around. So you get the tough questions.”

 Qrow had to laugh. Even a subdued Yang was still Yang.“Ok, ok. The short answer is yes. The longer answer is that between my semblance and my lifestyle, long term relationships and I ain’t compatible. Always too much to do tryin’ to save the world so it’s all been..casual.”

Yang looked down at her hands again. “Maybe that’s for the best.” she said quietly.

“Hey, firecracker. I’m a lousy example.” 

 “I’m scared.”

“ _Poor kid._ ” Qrow thought. “ _Between her mom taking off and Summer…well. No wonder she’s feeling like this._ ”

“Are you trying to tell me that you’re in love, Yang?”

“I..think so.”

Qrow laid his hand on her shoulder. “Look, the world is a damned mess and we’re all doing our best but we don’t know if our best is gonna be good enough. If some happiness comes your way, you should grab it and hold on to it for as long as it lasts. It might only last until tomorrow..or it could last all your life. It’s still happiness.”

Blinking tears away she looked up at Qrow. “Where did that come from?” 

“I’ve spent a lot of time watching people from the sidelines. So, who’s the lucky guy?”

“Um, well. It’s not actually a guy.”

“Huh?” and his eyes widened. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So when are you gonna tell Blake how you feel?”

Yang’s violet eyes snapped open in shock. “How could you know that?”

“Firecracker, once you narrowed the list of suspects, it was pretty obvious. I’m old but I’m not blind.”

Yang buried her head in her hands. “Oh god.”

Grinning, Qrow tousled her golden mane. “Blake’s a good kid and so are you and for what it’s worth, I think she’s probably feeling the same way.”

Yang raised her head and rubbed moisture out of her eyes. “You think so?”

“Probably. Can’t know unless you try. Now get outta here and let an old man get some rest.”

As they both stood Yang grabbed Qrow and hugged him tightly. “Thanks Unc.”

“Anytime, firecracker. Be happy.”


End file.
